


Familiar Imagery

by infinityandluck



Series: Team Human Week 2019 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Scars, crteamhumanweek2019, ep 86
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityandluck/pseuds/infinityandluck
Summary: Caleb could only watch in horror as Yasha drove the skingorger into his friend. And as he watched he was hit with the realization that he had seen this very same scene before months earlier.Stop.He could only watch in horror and nothing else. There was nothing he could do; right now he needed to keep on fighting, and hiding, and surviving. The same things he had been doing for the past five years.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Team Human Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566472
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Team Human Week 2019





	Familiar Imagery

Caleb could only watch in horror as Yasha drove the skingorger into his friend. And as he watched he was hit with the realization that he had seen this very same scene before months earlier. 

_Stop._

He could only watch in horror and nothing else. There was nothing he could do; right now he needed to keep on fighting, and hiding, and surviving. The same things he had been doing for the past five years. 

_Stop. Stop thinking._

Everything was happening so fast and before he even knew it, he had the cat’s cradle in his hands, feeling the warmth from the fire, seeing the bright flame spread. He unleashed it onto the Laughing Hand, watching as he was consumed by the flames, and burned, and died.

_And died._

Beau.

She was alive, he reminded himself. Caduceus and Jester both had healed her. She was alive and that was all that Caleb had the time to deal with right now. Everything else could wait until later.

Until later…

The imagery didn’t leave him and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The irony wasn’t lost on Caleb. When Mollymauk had died, Beau vowed to be better and to leave every town better than when she had found it, just as Mollymauk had. And then she almost died in that very same manner, and he alone would’ve known just how similar their endings might’ve been.

He must have been lost in thought, because Beau walked over to him, “Hey, are you okay?” 

“You almost died.”

“Hey, I’m fine. Jes and Cad healed me, plus Yasha just did something.” Caleb looked her over and she was covered in blood, but she was up and conscious and alive.

“Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” she brushed it off, “besides this is gonna leave one hell of a scar!”

_Ja,_ Caleb thought, _one hell of a scar._


End file.
